


What Do You Mean?

by Le_Alois



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fem!Alois, Fluff, Rape, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, abandonement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Alois/pseuds/Le_Alois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Story Was Inspired By Justin's New Song, What Do You Mean?}<br/>She was Always So Bipolar, So Needy, But He Loved Her Any Way. Her Platinum Blonde Hair, Her Crystal Eyes Made him Breathless.<br/>She Always Loved him for Him.<br/>His brown Eyes, His Breath Taking Smile.<br/>But There's One Problem.<br/>No One Wants Them Together.<br/>She's 17 and He's 21.<br/>With Her Dad Hunting Them Down, The Police Looking for Him How Bad Can Things Get. That is Until She tells Him Something That Changes Thier Lives forever.<br/>Justin Drew Bieber, Vows To Love and Cherish Alois Scarlet Trancy Until Death Do them Part.<br/>♡~♡~♡<br/>Hey! I just watched his new music video and fell in love!<br/>Yeah. Alois Scarlet Trancy...I Stole your Name...Sowwy..It Suited Him!<br/>Alois Is a Girl In this Story and Its Going up to At Least 50 Chapters.<br/>I'll do One With Female Ciel and Some other Pop Singer.<br/>Until Then~<br/>Ta Ta!<br/>~Le_Alois</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Escape

Gun Shots Were Heard. Police sirens were Heard.  
Sneakers Pounded the Wet Concrete and Pants Were Heard.  
"I-I Can't Justin!!" Alois Panted, Not Able to Keep Up as The Other Blonde Dragged Her.  
"Just a Few More Baby Ok?" He Said letting her Go and Pushing Her Infront of Him.  
"I'm g-gonna.." She Sucked In Air and Tried to Keep Up.  
Police sirens Came Closer and Closer. Helicopters were Heard above.   
Justin Picked Up Her Small Body and Kept Running.   
She Clung to His Neck and Hid Her Face In The crook Of Her Neck and Laid a Hand Over Her Stomach.  
Justin Stopped At a Dumpster and Threw her in and Got in After.  
He covered Alois' Mouth and Listened as Police cars drove past and Helicopters Passed By.  
She began to Shake and Whimper, Having a Fear of the Darkness.  
He Hugged her Close and Shushed Her.  
They stayed Like that For a Few More Minutes.  
He peeked out the top of the dumpster and saw that the coast Was Clear.  
He Got out and Helped His 17 Year old Girlfriend out of the Dumpster.   
She Clung to Him and Breathed Harshly as He rubbed Her back.  
"We gotta Lay Low for a Bit Alois.." He Said.  
Alois Nodded and Fixed herself up Straight.  
"W-Where do we go?" She asked with a curious Glint in His eyes.  
"I know a Inn We can stay At"  
-  
The room was Nothing Special.  
Bedroom, Bathroom, And Small Kitchen.   
Alois Watched as Justin Layed on the bed and Took Out His IPhone.  
She Sat at the edge of the Bed and Took off His Converses.  
He Looked down at her with a Smile and Chuckled.   
"Love You" He said, Making Her Blush.   
"I love You Too" She said, And She Meant it. If she Didn't, She wouldn't Have Climbed out her bedroom window and Run away From Her House just to be With him. She wouldn't Have Took the Pill.  
She Slipped Off her shoes and Crawled Up into the bed With Justin.  
She Cuddled Into His side and Smelled His Rain Scent.  
"Justin?" She asked Softly.  
Justin's Brown Eyes Locked with Her Crystal Ones.  
"Yeah?"  
Alois blushed.  
"I Have something to tell you..." She said, Looking Down In Shame.  
He turned on His side and Pulled her close.  
"What Is it?" He asked Softly.  
"I.....I'm...Pregnant..." She Said Softly as She Avoided Eye Contact.  
There was a Period Of Silence.  
Justin Bit His Lip.  
This wasn't good.  
The Police were looking for Him and For Her, She was only 17 and He Was 21. This Wasn't good at All.  
"Are..You Completely Sure?" He Asked Softly.  
Alois' Eyes Watered and She Sniffled and Nodded.  
"I keep Getting sick in The Morning...and I Missed My Period Last week...And My Tummy Keeps Hurting and Its Poking Out.." She Said, In a Breaking Voice.   
Justin Sighed and Pressed His Forehead Against Hers.  
If she really Was Pregnant, He knew it was His.   
He was Her first. She Didn't Step out on him.  
He Knew He had to Take responsibility and Take care of Both Of them, His Baby and Her.  
"Alois?" He Asked, Looking her In The eye.   
She whimpered and Looked Him in His Brown Eyes.   
"I Love You....And If your really Pregnant...I'll Take care of Both Of You..I Won't leave you Alone..I won't abandon You Two....I Promise" He Said Softly.   
The tears She held Ran Down Her cheeks as She hugged Him Close.  
"Thank You Justin...Thank You So Much.."


	2. leaving It Behind

Justin Witnissed it All The Next Morning.   
The love of His Life, Dry Hurling Infront Of the Toilet, Hand On Her Stomach.   
He leaned On the Door frame and Watched Her, feeling a Bit Bad for putting her in this position.  
"How Far Along Are you?" He asked.  
Alois Looked Up at Him, Watery Eyes.  
"I...I Don't Know...Three Weeks?' She replied.  
Justin Ran a Hand through His Hair.  
"We gotta Go Shopping Babe. Get Ready Ok?" He Said, Turning to leave, Only to be stopped.  
'Wait...Justin....Take a Shower with me?...Please?" She asked Softly with a Blush.  
He Paused For a Second Then Nodded.  
Alois Stood From Her Spot and Turned Her Back to Justin and Began to Peel Off Her Clothing.  
Once she was Fully Undressed, She got into the Shower and Peeked out at Justin Who Was In The middle of Undressing.

In The Shower Justin Couldn't Help But Stare at Her Body, In All Honesty, He Was a Little Bit Turned On.  
Alois Didn't even notice, She Was too Busy Washing Up and trying to Wash His Hair.  
She had a Small Petite Form, Average Sized Breast, an Hour Glass Figure, A Rather Curvaceous Bottom, Slim, Hairless and Delicious legs With Doll Like feet and Hands.  
He Felt His Stomach Drop. He Couldn't imagine the Pain She'd Go Through giving Birth to Thier Child. She was Just So Tiny and Petite.  
He Wrapped His Hands Around Her Small Waist and Hugged Her close. He buried his Face In the Crook of Her Neck.   
She Giggled and Hugged Him Back.  
"I'm So Sorry..I'm So Sorry for Doing this to You...." He Whispered.  
Alois Kissed His Head and Rubbed His Back.  
"Its Ok Justin...I Wanted this..Soon This Will all Be Over and We'll Be a Real Family...." She Said softly.  
Justin Inhaled And Looked Into Her Crystal Eyes.  
He Nodded and Kissed Her Soft Pink Lips.  
"Ok...."  
~×~  
Alois and Justin Held Hands as They Strolled through the mall, Trying to decide which Store to Go Into First.   
It took some time but they Chose Old Navy.  
They Picked Up Random Clothing. T-shirts, Jeans, Jackets, Little Accessories and Stuff Like that.   
They changed in the malls Bathroom, And threw out Old Clothes.  
Justin Simply Wore a Blue T-Shirt And Some Jeans With Navy blue Converses. Alois Wore a Purple Shirt with Blue jeans and Black Vans.  
"Ready?" He asked.   
"Mhm" She Sounded, Taking His Hand.  
"Where to Now?" She Asked.   
Justin Licked His Lip.  
"Are you Hungry?"  
Alois Blushed When her stomach Grumbled.  
"Y-Yeah.."   
"Where do you wanna Eat?" He asked.  
Alois Shrugged.   
"It Doesn't Matter"  
Justin Chuckled.  
"There you go with that Rich Girl Shit" He Said Leading her into Chipotle.  
Alois Giggled.  
"I'm sorry!" She said, a Hand On Her Stomach.   
"I swear your Dad's a Dickus" Justin teased, Glancing At Her.  
"His Name is Claude and He is a Dickus" Alois giggled as they Sat In the Very Back.

"What Do You Want?" He asked Looking Over the Menu.  
"Well...What Does Your Son Want?" She Teased.  
Justin Looked up and Pecked Her Lips Before Looking at The menu again.  
"Hmm. I dunno. It's His Mother's Choice" He Replied NonChalantly.   
Alois Blushed Softly and Hummed.  
"Maybe Some Chicken...And Rice...Maybe A Burrito....Or Some Chips...." She Hummed as She Rocked Side to Side.  
'Noted....Do You Think we'll Have a Son?" He asked.  
Alois Nodded.   
"Maybe. If we do, I Know He'll be Just Like His Daddy, Handsome, Charming, Brave, Kind" She said, Making Justin Blush.  
"Y-Yeah....Maybe...."  
~♡~  
"Justin what Do You Mean We have to Leave?!" Alois Screamed, Face red and Chest Heaving.  
Justin Swung on a Backpack and Glanced at Her.  
"Just what I said. If we leave now we'll get to New York Within Two Days" He Said Calmly.  
"But my Life Is Here In Canada! My Friends, My School! My little sister!" Alois Said, On The Verge of Tears.  
Justin Sighed.  
"I know Alois. But in New York, They have No Jurisdiction Over me Or You and Your dad Cant Track You There...I Know This  is too Much..And You Know if we stay Here, They'll Arrest me, Take you back home and You Know He'll Force you to get an abortion and probably will Keep you in the basement Again.." Justin Said.  
Alois Frowned and Put both hands on Her Stomach.   
She Knew what He Said Was True.  
They would put him and Jail.  
Claude would Make her abort their Baby.  
He Would Lock her in the basement And Do Unspeakable things and This time, Justin Wouldn't be there to sneak her out.

"Fine...I'll Come with You"  
-  
They Left their phones, School ID's and Anything they Could Track them With.   
They Rented a Car and Made Their way to New York.


	3. His Wife

Justin Was about to Snap.  
He loved Alois.  
He really Did.  
But This Morning, She Was Having A Mood Swing and All She did Was Get angry and Hit Him.   
"You Never Treat me Right! I Hate you!" Alois Screamed, Throwing a Pillow at Justin's Head.  
"What Do You Mean?!?!" He Screamed Back.   
Alois Huffed and Crossed Her arms and Looked away.  
"I'm fucking Tired of you! You never appreciate anything I do!!" Justin Screamed At Her.  
"I do! I don't have to kiss up to you like Dia Did!" Alois Replied, Shoving Justin Down on The Bed.  
"Oh So your Gonna bring up My Ex? I didn't say shit when Your daddy was Fucking   
Your brains Out 24/7!" Justin Yelled At The Stunned Blonde.  
Alois Stood there, Stunned.  
He Did it know.  
She Covered Her Face and Began to Cry, Loud Sobs and Sniffles.  
"I didn't Ask For it Justin! You Know That! I was Only 10! 10 years old!!' She sobbed, Wiping her Eyes.   
Justin Sighed and Pulled Her into The Bed and Hugged Her Close.  
"I'm Sorry...I Didn't Mean to Say That Aloe.."He Said Softly.  
Alois Wiped her eyes and Looked up at Him, With a Small Blush.  
"Can..We..Do...That?...please?"  
She asked, A Hopeful Look On Her face.  
Justin Softly Blushed.  
That. They Only did That Once.  
He Nodded and She Moved In To Kiss Him.  
Their Lips Connected as His Hands Moved Downward, And Began to Grope Her Rear, Loving the Soft Moans She Emmited.  
-  
Smut Starts Here. I'm not Going into the feels Because I'm On The bus, On My Way to School so I'll skip the Show and go to the tell.  
-  
His Hands Grabbed Her Hips and Pulled Her Close, He then Lined His Jawn Up To Her Blushing, Red Womanhood.   
She Stared Down at Him, Hands Over Her breast, Balled up in a Fist, Her breathing Erratic.  
"Tell Me If I'm Hurting You" He Said Softly and She Nodded.  
He Held His Breath as He Pushed Into Her. She Softly Gasped and Shut Her eyes Tight.  
Once He was Fully In, He Let her adjust Before Slowly Moving.  
Her Chest Heaved and She Let Out Small Moans, Some of them his Name.  
He Didnt Pick Up The Pace Just yet, In Fear of Hurting her Or the Baby.  
She wrapped her legs Around His Waist and Pulled him Down and Hugged Him Close.  
"J-Justin...Oh...I-It F-Feels Good" She Moaned Into His Ear, Making the Man Blush.  
He Slowly Picked Up and Pace, And soon Enough, She was screaming His Name And Scratching and Bruising His Back.  
Her Eyes Rolled back as Small Tears Flowed from Them.  
He Pecked Her Lips and Thrusted Even Harder, Seeing Her Orgasm In Reach.   
-  
Smut Stops Here.  
-  
Alois Drew Circles On His Chest as He Played with Her Hair.  
"Justin?" She asked Softly.  
"Yes?" He answered.   
"What Are we Gonna Do?" She asked Softly.   
Justin Sighed.  
"To Be Honest, I Dunno. Maybe Get a Job and Get us a Apartment..." He Answered.  
Alois Sighed Happily.   
"And I Can Be Your Wife. I'll stay Home and Take care of the Baby and Cook you dinner For You.....And when I Turn 18 We can Get married for real..." She Said, A Small Blush, Her eyes Sparkling.  
"Thats Just What I Want...." He Said, Kissing Her head.  
Alois Giggled and Wrapped A Leg Around Justin's Waist.  
"I Can't Wait to Have your Baby...We'll Finally Be Complete..." She Said With a Smile.  
"Yup. We will"   
She frowned and Slapped His Chest.   
"Justin? Are you falling Asleep?" She asked, Propping Up On Her elbow to See His Face.  
He didn't Answer as His Eyes Drifted Close.   
She Softly Smiled and Kissed His Lips.  
"Guess I Better Get started On Dinner..."


End file.
